


Unknown Territory

by anne_20



Series: Breaking New Ground [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Nicknames, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_20/pseuds/anne_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Blood of Olympus Ends. Nico's three days in the infirmary lead to intense healing sessions with Will.  Told from both Nico’s and Will’s points of view with startling revelations for both of them. Neither knew three days could change them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irrational Behavior ---- Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ** Blood of Olympus **  
> All Characters are Rick Riordan's. Continued from BoO, Chapter 56,  
> All of your works are wonderfully. You have inspired me to write me own version of those three days. This is my first post, so please be kind with your comments. Thanks -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico ponders his recent behavior while Will exams him.

It was unimaginable. He had boldly told Percy about his crush.  Even more bizarre, neither he nor Annabeth seemed repelled or disgusted.  Percy, he smirked to recall, did seem rather confused and flustered. As he walked over to Will, he felt his perpetual anguish over Percy dissipate, leaving him buoyant.  Will Solace greeted him with a smile and went to wrap an arm around his shoulder.  He automatically shrugged off the contact and fell in step next to Will. 

Will began to talking, but Nico didn’t listen.  His was thinking about the only mortal doctor he had ever seen.  It was once right before he started attending Westover Hall.  That doctor had cold dead eyes that did not even seem to see him.  It was awful, like being a frog on a tray getting dissected.  Here, in the demigod world he had never had anything that took more than a little ambrosia to heal until now.  At least Will was compassionate: annoying and bossy, too, but still somehow comforting.   

So why did he agree so easily to be at Will Solace’s command for the next three days? That had caught him off guard. What was with him today? First, he told Jason he was staying, then let Jason hug him and he told Percy.  Maybe his father was influencing him after he spent last night asking for guidance. Not that he objected. His last shadow travel on half-blood hill has terrified him.  He barely made it back to the living world.  He used to think he wanted to fade away, but actual fading had been terrifying.  It was not just dying, dying would just put him back at Hades’ palace.  It was becoming one of the teeming nameless ghosts that spoke to him during shadow travel.  He did not want to end up like, Bryce Lawrence.  No memories, no name, no voice; like he had never existed.  He shivered.  And only Hedge’s nature magic had kept him here; he could never thank him enough. He was relieved to be harassed by Will into seeking help, because he never wanted to be that close to fading again. 

It was perplexing that Will had sought him out and called Nico his friend. Maybe he had forgiven him for Octavian and Leo. _Surely it wasn’t because he liked me._ That thought brought the skeletal butterflies back. It gave his heart an agonizing twist when he thought, _I know that will change once he knows about Bryce._ That thought brought him back to reality and he sighed.

Will brought him to a private room that was white and clean, but also warm and bright with a bed under a large south facing window.  “Strip down to your underwear and I’ll be back.”  Nico drew the blinds and turned off the light before he undressed.  Shit, did he have to have such worn, boxers on today?  He sat on the high hospital bed and discretely covered his lower body with an extra blanket from the foot of the bed.  

Will knocked and quietly came in.  He frowned at the dark room,turned on the light and opened the blinds.  “As much as you like it dark, you should not be shadows until your better.” 

“I’m a son of hades, I’m always in the shadows.” Nico stated flatly.

“Not while I’m here.”  Will smiled broadly as he turned back to face Nico who was scowling. _Where does he get all his is annoying cheerfulness?_

Wills smile faded to be replaced with anger. “Damn it Di Angelo, what monster did that to your arms? And why didn’t you come in right away?”

“Werewolf.  It is just a scratch and it is healing.” He said casually.

“Nico, why are so dam suicidal? You’re worse than the Ares kids.” _What was to him if Nico had a few burning scratches_? Will glared at him and then took a deep breath to steady himself. “I get that this is hard for you.  I’ll do all I can to make it less difficult.  I have to treat those gashes and you have to rest while you are here.  We can discuss your treatments and I will listen to any objects you have.”

“I object. So can I go back to my cabin now?” Nico reached toward his clothes.

“NO, you already promised to stay. Even if all you do is sleep here I will make you stay here.” He commanded looking as angry as he had been with  Octavian two days ago. 

Nico quickly said “Kidding” and thought, _it is nice the way he keeps insisting I stay._

Will’s poise returned as he said “Everyone has to go through the exam.  I had everyone from the Argo II, Hedge, and Reyna in here over the past two days.  So don’t think you are getting out of it that easily. They each asked me to make sure you got better.  Reyna and Hedge were the most insistent.  What they told me about your fading has me concerned.” Nico felt betrayal and anger burning on his face. _Everyone talked about me?_ Now Will thinks he is weak. _What else might they have told him?_  

His agitation must have shown on his face because Will calmly said “Don’t be like that, they only told me your symptoms and what treatments worked.” Nico felt his emotional control return as his heart rate went back to normal. Well Jason, Reyna and Hedge knew, but somehow he was equally sure none of them would tell Will. 

“My point is that your have friends who care deeply about you and want to you get better.” Will looked down to find Nico’s eyes and held them in his fierce gaze.  “All of _US_ care about you very much.  Please let me heal you.”  _US? Did he just say he cared about me?_ Nico thought with astonishment, but it did not make sense. They were being just being over protective and treating him like a child.  It would wear off like last time.  He looked down, still guarded and wary. 

“I know you don’t like to be touched, but I need to touch you to examine you.” Will step to the edge of the bed, standing so close Nico’s knees just about touched his upper thighs.  He was far too close, Nico fought the urge to back away and then an opposing urge to lean forward.  Will was too good looking. The skeletal butterflies were back and damn, his heart sped up, too.

Will must have noticed, hopefully he thought it was fear. “Look, relax, I’ll tell you everything I’m doing as I’m doing it.  I promise it won’t hurt at all.  You can to stop me any time you want.  If you get uncomfortable simply say ‘stop’ and I’ll lift my hands immediately.”

As Will reach his hands toward him, Nico said “Stop.” A slight smile tugged at the corner of Nico’s month, before he could stopped it.

Will smiled widely, hands still, and calmly said “Whenever you are ready.” But he did not back away.

_I can do this, if only my heart rate would go back to normal.  Why is the thought of Will touching me so frightening and thrilling?_ Nico thought. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and regained control before he nodded. 

“Good,” He did not move his hands but watched at him with his warm sparkling blue eyes.

“First, roll your shoulders…. Now your neck…” Nico followed the directions while giving Will a questioning look.

“Good, now close your eyes and lean your head back on my hands and I’ll help you relax.”  Will started to massage the back of his head with his fingers while he softly sang.  “Keep your head soft, let me take control.” His warm hands and the slow circles at the base of his neck were like a drug. Nico could not help but relax more than he had in months. His heart rate slowed.  “I’m moving my way up your head.” When he got to his temples Nico started to go limp. He almost felt weightless.  As his body became pliable Will softened his voice. “I’m keeping my hand behind your head and lifting your legs to lay you on the bed.”  His gentle hands ease him up to lie flat on the bed. 

“I’m going to moving my hands lightly over you to scan your body” Nico’s breath hitches at the thought of Wills hands all over him but he keeps his eyes closed tight. “Don’t tense up, I won’t break contact with your skin and you can always say stop.” He works on his head again until he goes limp.

“Ready” Nico mumbles.

“I’m going to keep talking and singing while I make notes for myself.”  He then started to sing with mumbles interspersed as his hands trickle down Nico’s body.  He mumbles, “…. Nightmares…. insomnia…. Liethe…. Phlegethon…. Werewolf… Tartarus…. Death trance-7 days…. ambrosia ineffective…. unicorn draft becoming ineffective…. Long distance shadow travel… perimeter fading….. Nature magic effective… sensitivity to sunlight… lingering chill….”  He stops holding Nico’s ankle. 

“You did great, Nico.” Nico doesn’t dare move or open his eyes, he just want stay here with Wills comforting hands on him. _Don’t be a sap,_ He berates himself _._  

“You can open your eyes now. Let me pull you up.”  Will helps him by pulling his arm, under the Lycaon scratches.

“Do you have any more to add?” Will sits down in a chair next to the bed and looks at Nico with an eager expression ready to listen.

“Can you help with the nightmares?  I can’t seem to dream travel to escape them anymore.” Nico says.

“I did not know you could control your dream travel.  I’d like to learn that one. My treatment covers nightmares.”  Will looks seriously at him. “I’m stunned you made it back to camp, now that I know the extent of your injuries.  I’ve selected your treatment to cover my two most pressing concerns: the werewolf lacerations and perimeter fading.  First, I need to fix those infected stitches.  After that I have a bath treatment that is a combination of nature magic and unicorn draught with a few special ingredients of my own.  It permeates the skin to draw out the shadows and stop nightmares. Shall I get started?”  He looks at me expectantly.

_He is asking me? He really would let me say no?_   Nico thinks, but he really does wants to be heal.  “Um….that doesn’t sound so bad… Alright.”

“Good, I’m putting on some salve to numb your arms, then I’ll be back in about 20 minutes to redo the stitches.  By then the bath will be ready. ” He finished, paused for any response from Nico.  When he nods, Will applies salve to his arms before he walks out of the room. 

As the burning in his arms was replaced with a dull numbness Nico suspected that saying here for three days may not be so bad. He can always refuse treatment. Beside he already promised Jason he would stay at camp.  At least he felt, for the first, time he had friends.  Maybe he would last a bit longer than after the battle of Manhattan.  He could always leave when the pity friendship ran out, but he had a feeling that might not happen with Jason.  He thought, _People were so unfathomable; how could they really care about me? Especially after I let Leo and Octavian die. Then when they found out about Bryce Lawrence. What type of evil bastard obliterates someone by turning them into a voiceless ghost?_


	2. Exhuming the Dark ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's fading treatment from Wills POV.

Will felt the change when he came back in: Nico had retreated back into himself.  There was a few minutes when he thought he might have gotten through to him, but he chided himself. Nico has been alone for so long and is convinced no one cares.  It will take more than the standard “you’ve got friends” talk to get through to him. The sorrow of Nico’s life is crushing him and it felt like it would crush Will, too.

“So how long ago did get those gashes?”

“Um… Portugal, that would have be about nine days ago”  

“WHAT?  They only look about three days old.  I know they heal slowly, but this not that slow.”

“Yeah, well Lycaon was annoyingly persistent.  I wouldn't have gotten that close, but I only had a silver knife and I needed his death shadow.  At least he didn't get his teeth in me.”  Nico said casually.

“You mean these were from Lycaon, King of the werewolves?” Will said in disbelief.

“Yah, we had to get out of there but it was still daylight.”

“You have to be the most daring, suicidal, and amazing hero I've ever met.”  Will said in awe, to be replaced with a frown creasing his face. “These will take quite a while to heal. They must burn even with the salve. I’m surprised you didn't come in earlier for these.”

“You had more important patients.” He shrugs.

“Nico, you’re so stupid! Get it through your head now! You are my most important patient!” Will angrily shouts. 

Nico looks up at him surprised and confused, then he lifts an eyebrow as if to say _really?_   “Really!” Will huffs before he gets busy working.  Nico took the splitting open of the Lycaon stitches and cleaned them out with only a wince, though it must have stung like fire.  Will used nectar and a healing hymn to soothe the pain.  It will take a couple of weeks to heal fully, but at least that gives him a reason to see him often. 

~***~

Afterwards, Will took Nico to the healing bath he had prepared.  It was a sunny golden liquid about the consistency of gravy.  The smell was like flowers, dirt, sunshine, and Wills favorite beach. He knew it would smell like Nico’s favorite place to him and he idly wondered where that was.  He turn his head away as Nico lowered himself to sit in the tub.  “I want to put your stitches in last, so hold out your arms and I’ll ease you back.”  Will held Nico’s hands together in his right hand and put his left on Nico’s upper back from his kneeling position next to the bath tub.  “I have a support under you, so you can just lean back.”  He walked his left hand up to his neck, then head, and once he was resting on the support he moved his left hand to Nico’s forehead, while still holding Nico’s arms straight up.  “Next I’ll lower in your arms, let me know if you feel any discomfort.”  Ever so slowly he slower Nico’s arms down into the fluid until he is fully in the bath. Nico showed no signs of discomfort and Will hoped that the bath would help heal the gashes, too.  Only his face is above the mud.  Will kept one hand on his forehead and the other hand on his chest, grasping Nico’s hands.

“Is this alright?”  No answer and Nico’s eyes were half lidded, “Nico?”

“Um, this feels good” He mumbles.  Will was relieved, he spent a lot of time trying to get this bath just right since the battle.  Hopefully, it was the right combination to draw the darkness out of Nico.

“I need to keep my hands on you for the healing magic to work. We’ll be here for about 20 minutes.”  He’s not sure Nico really heard him as his heavy eyes softly close. After about a minute he whispers “Thank you for letting me help you Nico.” Then he starts his healing song.

Will cannot get over how much a peaceful sleep changes Nico’s looks.  He goes from the anguished and angry son of Hades, to a serene and innocent boy.  _He is so beautiful and dear to me. Stupid, Cute, Dense, Suicidal, Death boy._   He admires him even more after feeling first hand all his pain from the exam. You are the fearless ghost king and you’re a lonely soul. _You can’t believe anyone would even want to be your friend, but you readily accept the challenge to save the world and succeed, yet again._

Time is up, but Will cannot bear to wake him from what is probably his first peaceful sleep in who knows how long. Will thinks about the first time he touched Nico’s hand in the battle.  He could not believe it was Nico in front of him, after so long, and he had to touch him to make sure he was real.  He never felt a jolt quite like that before, it surprised him and thrilled him.  Thank the gods the black paint hid his blush.  Nico, although weak and pale, and with slashed arms no less, was a fiend in battle.  He had never been tentative, but now he had even greater certainly and power in his battle moves.  The way he knocked out those six Romans, all taller than him, and in battle armor, without even really hurting them.  _He was amazing, couldn't he see that?_   

He extend his senses down deeper into Nico and began another healing song.  He feels Nico’s pain, anger, and sorrow washed over him.  Soon it changes to images from Nico’s viewpoint.  That is when he realizes he is dreaming with Nico.

He experiences:

-       Nico’s agony over Bianca’s death

-       His anguish over Percy, waiting to see if he comes out of the river Styx

-       His humiliation when his father wishes he had traded places with Bianca

-       His acute misery in Tartarus when Akhlys says he is perfect

-       His hopelessness during his time in the bronze jar

-       Him releasing his anger at Percy after speaking to Bianca’s ghost

-       Him find comfort in his half-sister Hazel

-       His gratification when Jason calls him brave after facing Eros

-       His pride when facing Kronos with his father and an army at his side

-       Him feeling the trust in Jason as he drinks the poison Nico hands him

-       His astonishment when Will tells him people would like to be his friend

-       His appreciation when Reyna and Hedge standing by him after they learned all of his secrets

-       His being loved by his father when Hades says he has earned his respect and he would like to see him happy

-       His contemplation of his advice to Hazel

Will woke-up suddenly with a sharp pain. 


	3. What was that? ---- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the infirmary comes to an end.

Something about his dreams was decidedly different.  He was not revisiting the worst moments of his life.  This dreams spread a general comforting peaceful sensation over him much like the one that came over him when the Athena Parthenos landed on Half-blood Hill.  It was so foreign to him.  His last image was of Hazel as he told her “Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a better life, that’s the trick.”

As he broke the surface of sleep he found hands on his forehead and chest. After so much time in danger his reflexes automatically take over.  He quickly springs from a fully reclined position to crouching on the balls of his feet in the bath and reaching for his sword as he hears a thud.  Only he does not have a sword or any clothes on and he is dripping in dark brown gunk.  

Then his brain spins up and he knows he is in the infirmary but that room was bright, this room is in gathering shadows.  Instantaneously he takes in the whole scene.  The room is completely splattered with the remains of his bath on the floors, walls, and ceiling.  Will is lying on the floor groaning splattered with mud.  He realized the thud was Will Solace hitting the ground.  He relaxes into a sitting position in the half full bath and leans over to look down at Will.

“Will! Will sorry, I was startled.  Are you alright?”  He apologizes.

Will groans a bit and sits up. He takes in the room and himself.  He looks straight at Nico and splits into peals of laughter. 

“It’s not funny!”  Nico pouts.

Will only laughs harder and gasps out “Yes it is!”

Nico frowns and that only heightens Wills mirth. He tries to hold his frown in placed, but a smirk creeps onto this face.  Then he starts giggling, and then they were laughing together.   

When Will is able to catch his breath he says. “Gods Nico, you have fast reflexes.”

“Will you’re hurt!”  _Great, he just beat up his friendly cute doctor._ Will gingerly touches the side of his face where a large purpling bruise shows his cheek bone. 

Will dismissively says, “It’s nothing and it’s my own fault.  I should have woke you up when you fell asleep, and then I fell asleep too.” 

Will puts his hand on Nico’s shoulder and Nico noticed the bath warming up at his touch.  Its color has changed from light gold to a deep walnut brown and he feels that the darkness in him has lessened. _Did it really draw out the darkness?_

He continues, “Really Nico, it’s alright.  I know surprising you can be dangerous.  I was the one who let you sleep too long.”   

“How long has it been?” 

“About 10 hours by my watch.  Time to get out death boy.  I’ll hold a towel for you.  Don’t worry I can turn my head.”

Nico huffs “Don’t call me that” before he stands up and feels Wills arms wrap the towel around him.

“You stayed the whole time?” Nico says in disbelief. Will holds his arm as he climbs out of the tub.

“Yes, I have to be touching you for the bath to work properly, and, well you were sleeping so peacefully, I did not want to wake you.  Then, …Um… I feel asleep, too. … I have been a bit overworked lately.”  He blushed.  Will was looking rather tired even after sleeping all day.  Nico wondered how tiring Will’s healing magic is to use.  “So how was our first time sleeping together for you?”  He smirked.

Shock and anger flare through him and he pulled away his arm.  Under cover of his anger he feels a tiny thrill at Will’s flirting. “I wouldn’t gloat, I was asleep in two minutes flat” he scoffed.  _Did I just flirt back?_   When he saw Will’s smile, he regretted severing contact with him.

Will just laughed and walked with him to the shower, gesturing to the shower chair.  “Use it, or else.” He started the shower and left the room “I’ll be outside the door if you need me.”

~***~

Afterwards he led Nico to his room through a quiet and sleeping infirmary with a hand on his elbow.  Will paused to talk with a few healers on night shift on the way.  He only takes his hand off Nico’s elbow after making sure he is in bed.    

“I’d like to check your stiches and darkness after that long in the bath. Please take off your top.” 

“May I?”  He asks holding his hands up to Nico’s chest.  Nico automatically cringes and hold himself rigidly still, before he nods. Will lightly brushes his hands down the side of Nico’s chest and he shivers.  It is all Nico can do not moan at the softness and heat of his touch.

Next Will exams the gashes on each arm carefully before he smiles. “These are looking much better and your darkness level has receded. Do they hurt?”

“No” replied Nico. To him they looked just as ugly.

Will quickly applied a dressing. “Your main job while here is to rest.  You’ll get a 20 minute bath each day you’re here, but otherwise you’ll be left alone to rest. Do you have any questions?”  Nico is disappointed at the thought of being left _alone_.

“What was in that bath? I had the strangest dreams, no monsters or nightmares…”

“I’m proud of that one.” Will was grinning like a cat that just ate a canary.  “I’ve been perfecting a chest rub to help with nightmares.  The bath is an extension of that basic rub.   I’ve been working on it since the battle.  I thought you need something stronger to help with the fading.  So I mixed in some nature magic and unicorn draft and a few other things.  Along with my own healing power I hoped to draw out enough shadows to keep you from fading. That was why the bath darkened.”

“You did all that for me?  I don’t deserve that much attention.” Nico said downcast.  _With all the long hours saving others he actually took time to work on a cure for me?_  

Will puts his hand up under Nico’s chin to lift his head to look him full in the face. “How can you say that, think that?” His eye flash with a gentle fury. “You Mr. Di Angelo have saved the world at least twice by my count. How can I not do everything in my power to help you?  But if you had done nothing more than get wounded in battle; I would do anything in my power to save you.” Nico gaps at him disbelieving and he goes on. “What would you say if you sister Hazel said something like that to you?  So you had better stop those self-deprecating thoughts before I put you back in that bath.” He scolded.

Will lets his hand fall and Nico mumbles “But Hazel is special. I’m just -”

Will cut him off. “Yes she is, and so are you!” 

”Whatever” Nico says in his usual flat tone. As his thoughts rebel saying _He thinks I’m special!_

Then another healer knocked and entered with two trays stacked on each other. “Good, thanks Andrew.” Turning to me he says,” I hope you don’t mind if I stay here to eat dinner too, Nico?”  So he stayed and we talked through dinner.  Aside from making sure Nico ate everything, it was actually easy to be with Will. He steered the discussion away from recent events and talked about camp gossip.  Then he asked about the underworld. That night Nico did not fear his dreams and he was asleep in minutes. 


	4. There’s More ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is day two and Will has a talk with Jason about Nico.

Will never actually left the infirmary, he slept in the chair in Nico’s room resting his head on Nico’s bed for a few hours.  He found himself hovering over Nico. It did not help that he could not get enough of watching Nico sleep.  Throughout the morning he checked on Nico regularly, but was careful not to wake him.  He was glad to see him still sleep at10am when he went in to open the shades and drop off a morning dose of unicorn draught.  Then he just stared at him tracing the beautiful delicate structure of his face with his eyes, he looked like an angel.  Just as that thought crossed his mind Nico stirred and woke, bleary eyed and blinking at the sun. 

“Good morning ang--, Di Angelo” He said, just stopping before he spoke his actual thoughts.

“Shit, close the blinds” Nico grumbled, blinking.

“No way, Death boy, you are on the sunshine diet.” He smiled.

“Stop calling me that!” He glared at Will and covered his head with the blankets.

“Come out long enough for your unicorn draught at least.” He coaxed. 

“Alright,” He answered resignedly.  About that time Annabeth came in pulling Percy behind her. Will knew how Nico felt about Percy; he knew the signs all too well. Nico simply went back to his typical poker faced and glared at both of them. 

The “Hi, Nico” was friendly and bright from Annabeth, but Percy’s was awkward and shy.  Nico was nonplused.

“Can you guys convince Will to let me go? I can rest just fine in my cabin and this sunshine is too bright.” He complained.

“No way, you are staying put until Will says the word.”  Annabeth intoned as they both glanced over at Will standing behind them.

“Shit Nico, did you have to go and rough-up Solace?” Countered Percy looking at Will’s black eye with a smirk. “If you can still keep Nico here after getting on his wrong side you are a bad ass, Solace.”  Annabeth gave Will a questioning look that he hoped was due to the black eye and not his glower at Percy.

“I never laid a finger on him. Will just had a fall.” Nico stated defensively. 

“Di Angelo, make sure you take that medicine.  And please he needs rest, so make your visit short.” Will turned and practically ran for the door.  He could not stand to see how Nico usually looked at Percy, so had avoided looking at him thought out the short visit.  If he had looked he might have seen the way Nico’s eyes followed him and were downcast when he left.

~***~

He was relieved that the visit was short and brought Nico an early lunch.  Nico was gazing out the window when he arrived. 

“I thought you hated the sun, Death Boy?” He stated.

“I’ve decided it might not be so bad.”  He turned to look at Will with a suddenly cold glare. “And if you call me Death boy one more time I’ll give you more than a black eye.” 

Will smiled, “How about shadow kid or ghost finger or dark angel?  Or do you want me to call you by your royal title, Ghost King?”

Nico’s glare stayed in place and an evil grin was added.  “You should know I have no scruples about hurting you.”

“Sure, you were careful enough to take out six romans in armor without any permanent damage. I’m not afraid of you,” Will countered with a smug smile.  Nico’s facade showed a crack as he started to smirk.

About then Jason and Piper entered.  It was not Will’s day, so he went into professional mode serving Nico lunch. As he walked in Jason whistled “Nice shiner Solace, did you try in catch Nico by surprise?”

“Hum, Percy said the same thing.” Will added blandly.

“While I don’t like to be surprised, Will just had a little fall.” offers Nico looking openly at Will.

Jason sees Will’s appreciative wink at Nico, and just laughs, “Sure.”

“Nico, I’ll be back to get your lunch plates, do try and eat it while it is still hot.”

Then as he turns leave he says “Jason, stop by my office when you are done.  I wanted to talk to you about a couple of the remaining Roman patients.”

~***~

Later in Will’s office after finishing discussing the Romans he gets to the real reason he wanted to talk to Jason.  He thinks about how Jason was omnipresent it Nico’s dreams. And yesterday Jason was actually hugging Nico, and he had definitely allowed him, so what was going on?  Jason is well known for being with Piper, but Nico wouldn’t let just anyone hug him unless they were close.  How had he navigated through all of Nico’s defenses over such a short acquaintance?  It was very suspicious.

“Jason, I was alarmed yesterday when I examined Nico and found the extent of his injuries. If I’m going to help him I need to know more about him and your trip on the Argo II. What can you tell me?” Will asked all in his best doctor manor.

“He survived Tartarus and seven days in a death trance. He was very weak, but tended to hide from everyone, even Hazel. He only interacted with the crew when he had to.  He spent most of his time up in the crow’s nest. It was hard to even talk to him let alone get him to accept help.  He had some ambrosia and nectar from Hazel the first few days.  I don’t know what else I can tell you.”

“You seem to have developed a good friendship with him.  Can you tell me how that happened?”

Jason gives him a cool calculating stare. “Don’t give me that concerned doctor routine.  What is your interest in him when you hardly know him?”

Will flared with anger, “You hardly know him, either! A few weeks on the Argo II and you are an expert on him and his best friend?  I’ve known him since he came to camp!”  _But he has never let me in, like he has you._ “At least I tried to get to know him. How did you get so close, so fast?” _He let you hug him. I’m so jealous._  

Jason answer me back in kind. “I’m not justifying anything to you, Solace. I’m his friend and he knows it.”  He takes a steading breath before continuing. “You’ll have to give me a good reason to trust you before you get any more out of me.”

Jason is not buying it. _You idiot, calm down, he is right Nico hardly knows you._ But he had to know what was going on between them.  A bit of the truth might get him to talk.  He took a deep breath to steady himself.  “I first saw Nico when he arrived at camp at the age of 10 in my father’s chariot. Thalia sort of crashed it into camp. Being the near the same age and a year around camper, we did spend some time together.  You should have seen him so bold, open and curious.” He smile at the thought. “He was a bit lonely, but we all are at first.  Then he just shattered when Bianca died.  I did not see him again until the battle of the Labyrinth.  He was impressive in battle, but faded away before I got to talk to him. By the battle of Olympus he was an amazing 12 year old power house.

“You know he walked straight up to Kronos in battle and confronted him just like he was sparing at camp.  Kronos was actually wary of him, his father, and the army he brought.  He saved us all and he could hold his own against any monster.  Everyone was impressed and awed by him.  We all talked about it. 

“After that I wanted to get to know him, but I was struggling with my own problems.  We lost so many and I was just made Apollo head counselor.  We had so many to heal and so many new campers afterwards.  I did try a few times before he disappeared, but he didn’t even remember me or even acknowledge me.  I wanted to be friends, we all knew he was brave and yet I could see he was fragile under his mantel of darkness.  At that point I felt only fragile. I wished I could be that strong. Since then I tried to talk to him those few time he showed up in camp, but he never even knew I existed.”  Will finished sadly, hoping he would be satisfied with his public story.

“So, you admire him.  He is not easy to get to know and his dark aura is very intense.  If it wasn’t for Hazel-- Anyway I’m only his friend due to extreme circumstances. You were able to see his real self. It took sometime before I saw it.  Yet I really don’t know what else you think I can tell you.”

Will could tell Jason was being sincere, but he was still holding something back. Could he be trusted with Will’s secrets?  _Do I dare tell him the whole truth?_ He looked down at his hands as they started to tremble. _I have to know for sure, but can I tell him what I have barely admitted to myself?_

He took a deep breath as if he planned to dive into the ocean and began wretchedly.  “there’s more….. You know the story of Apollo and Daphne?  Well, similarly children of Apollo can be been cursed with, well, what you may think of as love at first sight.” He did not have the nerve to look up at Jason, but plunged on after pausing for another deep breath. “And my Daphne is Nico.”

“Uh..You..What?”  Jason was stunned.

 “Don’t get the wrong idea, it is not like I’m a creepy stalker.  It is like a part of you, you did not know you were missing.  You feel their anguish as sharp as if it were your own.” At this Will looked up and locked eyes with Jason to help convey his full meaning. “I only want what is best for Nico. And I’m afraid for him. He has been fracture for so long, and then Tartarus, and now fading.  I don’t think he can fight it on his own much longer. I _fear he’ll soon leave and likely fade into to know. What are your intentions toward him_?” At these last words Will’s eyes become steady and piercing.

“Wait, you think I, NO, I don’t-I’m with Piper.” Jason flushes with embarrassment.

“So you are a true friend?” Will asks.

He pauses before stating. “I think I can tell you what you need to know. In our quest he was forced to admit some things that he would rather have kept secret. Since then I have been working to earn his trust and friendship.  I care for him like a brother. I just want to protect him.”

Will sags in relief. “Thank you for telling me.  I’d do anything to heal him.   Even if we can never be more than friends, I can survive knowing he is whole again.” The utter truth of this and accompanying anguish showed clearly on his face.

Jason still looked stunned but he put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Will, I … can understand a little.  I’m lucky enough to have found Piper. If she… I’d feel the same way.” He said haltingly. “What you say about Nico is correct, but I did not see it until I knew him better.  He is wrapped in darkness and so fearless that it is easy to forget he is still so young and broken.  I can tell you that I think he has reached a turning point.  He has become friends with me, Reyna, and Hedge.  He even hugged Reyna in front of the whole camp.  More importantly he decided to stay at camp before I had a chance to press him on it. I think he is ready to leave his sorrow behind. Just know he will likely block your friendship every step of the way.”   

Will hoarsely croaks “I’m glad he has become your friend.”

“One last thing.  I’ve never seen him taken to anyone like he has you. You’re on the right track Will; it will be alright.”  He leaves shutting the door.

The silence lengthens while Will’s heart continues to break at his own admission.  He sink his head in his shaking hands and sobs.  _I didn’t know it was so bad.  I thought it was just overwork and losing so many yet again.  Now I know I shiver alone in the darkness of my unrequited love for Nico._


	5. Things are not what they seem ---- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's treatment leads to interesting back story about Will.

Nico idly drew skulls in black marker on his PJ pants.  He was looking forward to his next bath.  His arms don’t sting as much and he actually feels rested after sleeping.  This room is not that bad now that he has drawn the shades and covered the lamp with a towel.  His _friends_ , _how strange is it to use that word,_ stopped by Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth.  He was surprised Percy could stand to see him.  Annabeth must have pushed him to come. 

Just then a small girl shuffled in.  She looked about ten with a petite frame, Asian looks, and beautiful round eyes.  She had her torso and left shoulder entirely wrapped in bandages and moved so gingerly that he thought her injury must have been pretty serious.   He thought she must be lost. Why wasn’t anyone with her? 

He started to get up to help her, when she nervously spoke. “Um… Mr. di Angelo?” That stopped him.

“Nico, you can call me Nico.”  He says softly sitting at the edge of the bed ready to catch her should she need it.   _So why in the world would she struggle to come and see me?_

“I’m Lin. You saved my life in the battle.” She started softly, but became more excited as she spoke. “You cut down that Cynocephali in one slash right before it finished me.  Your fighting is amazing.  Can you teach me how?” She was beaming at him. He was at a lost, _nobody_ beamed at him.

“You don’t want me to teach you,” Inside his head he _added not such a skinny excuse for a hero like me._ “Don’t you think someone like Percy or Jason would be better teachers?”

“No, no at all, their style is not right for me.  I’ll always be small.  You are fierce and smart and swift and graceful in battle. I need to learn your style of fighting for the next battle.” She turns a blazing smile at him.

“Um….Alright….but it we’ll need to wait until you are better.” How could he refuse?

Will walked in “Lin, I’ve been looking for your.  What are you doing here?” He came in and supported her on her good side.  

“I had to see, Mr. di Angelo.”

“Call me Nico”

“um.. Nico …  He is going to teach me to fight like him! Do we have any of those black swords?”  She pulsed with excitement.

Will smiled broadly.  “I’m glad to hear it, but now you should get back to your bed.”  He careful supported her as she walked out.  “Nico, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He call over his shoulder.

He could not understand it.  She wanted to learn his style. She was not afraid either. He had develop some moves to make up for his size. Maybe he does have something worthwhile to teach at camp.  Staying may not be so awkward after all. 

~***~

Will was all smiles when he walked back in.  “For someone who is here to rest you sure have been the skeletal social butterfly. I’ll have to ask Lin if I can join your fan club.” 

“Hardly.” He muttered and proceeded to scowl at Will as he opened the blinds and uncovered the lamp. 

Will went on sadly, “I hate that she was in the battle.  But after we found out about the onagers pointed at camp, Chiron sent all but the youngest demigods into battle. She is right about one thing. You do have some wicked moves, ghost finger.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Come on you know my name, use it. Or do I start calling you Mr. Happy?”

Will smiled “Sure, I don’t mind having a nickname, Shadow Kid.”

Nico, pounced from his position sitting on the edge of the bed and swept Will legs out from under him before he pushed him to the ground.  He straddled him pinning Will’s arms down at his side and gripping his shoulders tightly.  He angrily bellowed in his face. “Stop it with the nicknames!”

Will eyes danced with delight and he stated casually. “Sure, if it means that much to you, I’ll stop.”

_What is with him?_ Nico thought. He is not the least bit frightened. “Do you promise on the Styx?” He scowled.

“No way, I’m always using nicknames. I might give you a different one by accident.” Will smirked.

Nico let Will up and stomped back to bed. “You’re an annoying jerk!” Nico complained. 

Will slowly stood up. “So you are feeling better this afternoon.  Let me check your hand.”

In answer, Nico huffed, but held his hand up. “Check for yourself.”  As Nico’s reach toward him, Will grip his hand. His hand was warm and it tingled slightly as Will laid their hands together on the bed.  After a minute he said, “Much better, the treatment is working, but I still want keep up the bath treatments. I think stress could cause a relapse. How did the bath treatment feel to you?”

“I think it is working, I have a feeling of solidity and warmth.” Nico told him about his energy level and how much better it was to not have nightmares.  Will seemed not to notice, but he had not let go of Nico’s hand. No that he enjoyed it.   When it came time for Will to prepare the bath his hand gently slipped from Nico’s as he stood to leave the room.

~***~

The bath a room had been cleared of all the brown gunk. Nico figured Will had to be the one who scrubbed ceiling due to his stature. This time Will puts one hand on his chest and one on his forehead once Nico was in the reclined position. 

“This time you are not allowed to sleep. It is hazardous to my health,” He closed his eyes and concentrated as he sang his healing hymn. 

Nico let his mind wander and it keep coming back to Will and how unusual he was.  He seemed to see through all Nico’s intimidating behaviors, yet he really didn’t mind.  Sure he teased, but that didn’t feel patronizing, somehow.

After about five minutes Will stopped singing, “Still awake? Good, So I can entertain you with haikus if you’d like.” 

“NO, Never!”  Will smiles and give him a look that says _your turn_.

He was just getting to know Will but it was already August he was probably going away to school soon or maybe collage   “....Um…now that the world is not going to end where are you going to spend your senior year or is it collage?”

“Oh, I’ll be here I’ll be studying with Chiron.”  An odd, somewhat disconsolate look passed over his face.

“And I’m nowhere near being a senior. I may not look it, but I’m just 15.” He said sullenly.

“Stop joking, you’re six feet tall, you’ve been head counselor for two years, you were lead healer before the battle of Manhattan.” Nico exclaims.

“Yet I am only 15.” He sighed “I’ve always been the best healer. I’ve been at camp year around since I lost my mother at 9, I could not save her.” Will, sunny and happy Will, looked shattered at the mere thought of his mother.  A single tear rolled down his cheek.  Nico was astonished, but had no words to console his friend he knew all too well that type of loss.  

Will went on, “I was never any good at music or archery, but Lee and then Michael took me under their wings.  Two years later, I lost Lee and then a year later, Michael, they were like fathers to me. ….We lost so many in the Titan war, that my cabin was a fraction of its size.” His eyes look down as he spoke but he kept bringing them back up to Nico’s eyes with an intense yet sorrowful gaze as he talked. It said _we all have pain and loss_.  Nico could not look away from him. “I was already lead healer and happened to have been here the longest, so Chiron made me head counselor. The remaining campers and those who could be healed needed me.  I had to be a father to my brothers and sisters regardless of my age. I took care of them all, like I had been cared for by Lee and Michael.  With all the pain we had suffered I labored to be happy and light hearted for them.” 

Only then did his eyes stay fixed on Nico.  “I don’t usually tell people this, but my light heartedness and confidence is just a show.  I think you understand what it is like to be immersed in sorrow then and to take on more than you can possible handle.”

Nico was taken aback because he had been naive enough to think Will’s life was all sunshine. He seemed so, so very whole.  _How could I’ve been so selfish thinking I’m the only one who knew how to suffer?_   Will’s suffering had been as utterly painful as his own and he was shattered, too.  He yearned to comfort him. “Will, you know they all would have made Elysium.  If you want you could visit Lee and Michael with me, when I’m better?”

“No” he stated miserably, shaking his lowered head, “You see, I’m not strong enough to say goodbye again.” He looked up with a plea in his voice he said. “How do you do it?  How can you lose everything and still be so strong?” He leaned in so close that his lips just about touch Nico’s cheek.

Nico stared back at him astonished and said what he really felt for a change.  “How can you be strong enough to still care and to still laugh, after so much loss?”    

Will look becomes something between a supplication and a command as he whispers.  “To combat the dark you have to let the light in.”

Their eyes locked together in a poignant stare. _Do his words mean more than what they say? Does he mean he is the light? Might he really want to kiss me?_   With that thought Nico feels a blush bloom in full force all over his face. 

Wills eyes flutter as if he was in a trance, and he backs away quickly, also blushing “Sorry Nico, did I overdo the heat?  It is time you were out of there.” 

He is all business now, but still blushes furiously and appears fidgety and nervous.  He starts awkwardly fishing for a towel with his left hand. “Grab my right arm.”  Will pulls him up by the hand on his chest.  He turns his head away while Nico stands and he wraps his arms around his chest to secure the towel. That minuscule touch is seared into Nico’s skin.  Even more his shockingly history is branded into his heart.  _He does understand loss and growing up too fast. And he thinks I am strong? Did he really almost kiss me?  His traitorous heart speeds up and the butterflies take flight. Damn it, I just got over Percy and here I go again. At least he wants to be friends. Maybe if I’m careful that could be enough_ …. _Almost._  


	6. Truthfulness ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heart to heart talks between Nico and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments. I have the end draft out, so it will be up soon.

Will berated himself harshly.  _Shit, I was just getting Nico to open up a bit and I had to go all doe-eyed on him.  It was damn unprofessional and I only just caught myself in time to keep from kissing him.  I must have poured on the heat by accident because Nico was bright red.  I was an idiot._

He took a deep breath and told himself _Calm down, if I can play this right friends will happen, that will be enough. If only I can get him to stay.  Please Nico stay._ He would keep it light and fun the rest of day.

~***~

He was able to keep things casual the rest of the day during his many visits to Nico.  At least until his dreams caught up with him that night.  He dreamed about Nico, it was not the sensuous dream you would expect of a crushing, horny, teenager.  Instead he dreamed of Nico as part of his life.  Nico was no longer brooding and angry.  He was no longer broken or lovesick.  Both of them were whole and they were deeply in love.  Then they were older.  They had a home and life together.  It felt so right. Now that he knew precisely what his heart wanted, his resolve of yesterday to keep his distance crumbled. He would not live with the regret of not asking. Not like after the battle of Olympus.  He had to think of a way to ask without scaring him away. He just had to wait until Nico was released.  After he was released it would be proper to approach him.  Then they were both just campers, not doctor and patient anymore.

~***~

He smiled brightly as he walked into Nico’s darkened room. “Good morning Nico.  You know I’m going to open the blinds again don’t you?”   Nico scowled and said nothing, that made Will smile. He had the cutest resigned scowl. He set the breakfast trays down.

He did look better this morning.  His deep chocolate eyes were less brooding and more approachable.  He dark circles had lightened and his skin had more color.  He started to wish he could touch his pale cheek.  He mentally shook myself, _keep it professional you idiot._

Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes.  “Whatever you are doing to my dreams is amazing.  It feels good to not wake up in a cold sweat and shaking.”

“Wow! Death boy did you just said thank you without bitterness.” He smiled broadly.  Actual praise from Nico made his heart race.

“Shut-up Solace and don’t call me that,” he growled without much heat and looked around.  “What time is it? What torture do you have for me today?”

“Now that is more like it! It is almost nine.  After breakfast and a bandage change, you are schedule for another nap before your mud bath.”

“Hey, this is the third day.  What do you mean by keeping me here?” He put on his best evil glare. 

“Di Angelo it has only been 48 hours since you walked in that door; I get 24 more hours.” Will smirked, glad he could keep him near a little longer.

He turned to Will with a venomous stare.  “WOULD YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD? I’m fine and I can take care of myself.  I have been for years.” Just then the bright sun streaming into the room was dimmed by a cloud.  _Surely he couldn’t be doing that?_

Will returns a stern composed look. “Nico, I know neither of us has been a child for a long time." He ends in a light tone, "Actually, I am going for bossy annoying friend that tells you uncomfortable truths.”

“Good, then I'm the sardonic sullen friend that knocks your ego down a few pegs whenever you need it, like once or twice a day.” Nico scoffs.

“That would be perfect,” Will said with more optimism then he’d felt in a very long time.

Nico covers his eyes with his hand palm facing outward. “Ugh, Solace, knock it off, I'm getting a sun burn.”

He gently brushed Nico’s hand away and grins, “You could do with some more sunshine in your life.”

He glowers at me with a slight sparkle in his dark eyes and starts eating his breakfast.  Will wonders what that sparkle might mean.

“I do have to admit you have been a well-behaved patient. Maybe good enough for a little reward.”

“I don’t want a stupid pudding cup with lunch.” He answered with disdain.

Will smirks ignoring this statement and asks what he how he wants to change in the Hades cabin decor as they continue breakfast.  Afterwards he bustles around putting the breakfast trays up.  When he look over at Nico, he grimaces.  

“You really need to stop drawing on the patient gowns. I think any other patients would find it a bad omen to have skulls on their gown.”

Nico looked up. He hardly realized that he had started drawing on his pajamas again. “Oh… Sorry” He withdrew his hand and put the marker on the night stand.

~***~

During his bath Will could tell Nico had something portentous on his mind.  Nico seemed to force himself to begin. “I’ll bet you’re still pretty freaked out about Octavian, I know I am….  My father told me to remember some deaths should not be prevented.  I know I doomed Leo, too.”

“I was disturbed about it, but not because of your actions. I’ve had to choose, too.  One of the hardest things to learn as a battle medic is that some people cannot be saved.  With limited provisions and time you have choose who gets treated, who can be saved.  It is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I still have nightmares about the Battle of Olympus.”

At that Nico was silent and thoughtful before he ventured, “If we are going to be friends you need to know the worst I’ve ever done.  I need to tell you about Bryce Lawrence."

Will knew from Nico’s countenance just how emotionally charged this subject was for him. “I’m listening Nico.” he said soothingly.

“He was one of Octavian’s new recruits.  He caught us by surprise and he had an army of dead that I could not control. He was a psychopath, who like to torture and kill.  When he cut Reyna I just lost it.” He choked up, “I poured out all my anger and pain.... then I.. I just turned him into a nameless ghost...  I didn’t just murdered him in cold blood…. He is not in the underworld… I just erased him from existence.” He gulped back his tears. “I’m too powerful.... too evil.  You should stay away from me.  What if I turned on you or someone else at camp? What if it happens again?” His eyes searched mine pleadingly.

Will's hand moved from his forehead to brush his cheek. “Nico, sh, sh…..You are a good person.  You only feel this way because you care.  It was only when he hurt Reyna, when you had to, that you acted.  You are powerful but you are compassionate and loyalty as well.  You never went over to Kronos when many other disgruntled demi-gods changed sides.  You practical committed suicide to help two camps that you were ambivalent about. You will never hurt anyone you care about. It cannot happen. I promise.”

He argued and sobbed. “But, I did it in blind anger.... I was out of control.”

“No, you did it to protect and defend your friends.” He said emphatically and he wiped Nico’s tears. “You have no reason to agonize over this.  If you were really evil you would never feel guilty.”

He clutched at the words like a life line and nodded. He sighed and leaned back with his eyes closed.  Will continued to stroke his face and cooed, "It's alright Nico. It's alright."


	7. Clarity I ---- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico freaks out, Will has to calm him down.

“It is time to get out.”  Will announces.  Nico feels relieved as he leave the bath and heads for the shower. 

Will calls, “Your reward is in the dressing room, you can thank me when you get done.”

He gave Will a queer questioning look and wordlessly turned back toward the shower.  It had been a relief to tell him about Bryce, but he knew it would still haunt him.  Thankfully Will was understanding and supportive.  He wished he could dismiss his actions as easily.  The difference was Bryce was in no danger before Nico turned evil on him.  Also, Will did not know the seductiveness of that dark power. It insinuated itself into his weakest emotions waiting for a slip. He could never, ever let his guard down, especially now that he had such an obvious weakness, _friends_. 

As he reached for his hospital pajamas he starts. A pile of his regular clothes were on the bench.  He had his favorite skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt with a large skull and “Happy” written under it.  Then on the hook he saw an aviator jacket.  This was just too much for him to accept from an acquaintance.  He came out holding the aviator’s jacket with a look of disbelief on his face.  “You cannot give this to me!”  He sputtered defensively.

“Why not!” Will argued. “I knew you liked your old one and I want to keep that chill from fading off you.”

“But, this is too much from someone I hardly know. I won’t accept it.” Nico said stubbornly.

“It is really nothing.  I got it from the Stoll brothers as a favor. They often need my skills to keep Chiron from finding out about all their little escapades. So please put it on, doctor’s orders.” Will crossed his arms and glared with determination.

Nico put on a murderous stare for a full minute and Will just stared back.  He decided he could at least try on the jacket. So he put it on.  Will smiled broadly.  He fell in love with the jacket the instant it settled on his shoulders.  His old jacket was for a husker build than his and so large he swam in it.  This one, while still slightly oversized for him, had a leaner line to it.  It was invitingly supple and comfortable. 

“I’ll pay you back for it.” Nico stated and his words seemed to shake a dazed look off Will’s face.

“Sorry, it was free and the only rules the Stoll brothers have is don’t ask how and don’t bring it back.” He stated flatly.  He paused and offered, “Tell you what, I’ll let you take me out to dinner as payment.” 

“What? Um… You want to have dinner with me?”  He was confused and started to blush.

“Of course I do, you can be so dense.”  He smiles broadly and goes on, “To spend time with you means more to me than any favor the Stroll brothers owe me. For gods sakes it is only a dinner date” Then he blushes embarrassed at what he just said. 

Nico was astonished.  _Does he really mean a date, with me?_   He blushed bright red and shook his head in confusion. _He knows?! NO! How could he have found out?_

“If you don’t want go to it is alright, I’ll keep my distance.  But you have to take the jacket” Will said dejectedly.  

Nico’s mind was spun up in fear and icy horror, so he only vaguely noticed Will speaking.  The ground at his feet started to frost and then became weathered and cracked. His voice was deadly as he said, “ _Who_ told you?” He trembled all over. _I have to get away to think about this. But this damn room is to fucking bright for a shadow jump._

It gave Nico a grim satisfaction to see fear in Will’s dilated eyes for the first time.  Will grabbed his wrists and spoke rapidly. “NOBODY! NICO! LISTEN TO ME NICO! PLEASE! I like you and I hoped you might like me too, Okay? Please don’t try to shadow travel or run away!” Nico started shaking his head because his words make no sense. _How could he like me? Everyone’s afraid of me, even you._

A traitorous part of him countered: _You dense idiot, listen to him._ Nico was still panting in panic, but he did not struggle against Will’s hold on his wrists. “I’m alright” he gasped but he did not stop shaking his head. The chill dissipated.

Will begged, “Please, Nico, calm down. Don’t panic. I was wrong to spring that on you.”  Will cautiously let go of his wrists.  More quietly Will added, “I just took a chance because…I could not live with regret of not asking you.”  Then Will hung his head in defeat.

Nico sudden stopped shaking his head. As he finally processed what Will said. _You like him and he wants to go on a date. Say yes!_ He took a few deep breaths and spoke tentatively.  “Oh…er….um…. yes… I mean, I do want to go to dinner. And the jacket is perfect. Thank you, Will.”

Will’s gasps like he had been holding his breath for the last two minutes. Only then does he look up at Nico blinding him with a sparkling smile.  Nico cannot hide the smile that creped over his blushing face.   Very slowly Will’s hand reached up to Nico’s cheek.  “Can I” he asked. 

“Yes,” Nico softly breathed back to him.

Will put his hand on Nico’s cheek and caressed his skin.  Nico pressed up on his tiptoes and their lips met.  Then they felt a sharp arc between them and they broke apart.  He looked straight at Will with a look of mixed doubt, fear and longing. Will nodded yes at his doubt and winked.  Then he gave Will what had to be the most dazzling smile of his life.  It hurt his cheeks.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders and lean down again, pausing just before his lips and Nico jumped eagerly into them as his hands wrapped around Will’s waist.  This time they were ready for the spark and they went with it. Will’s lips were soft and yielding and he pressed them urgently.  After a short but infinite moment they broke apart and started giggling, while continuing to hug each other.

After a few more light kisses Will said. “Come on Nico, you still need an exit exam and then you’ll be free to go.”

“Really, you will spring me early? Does that mean I should have kissed you sooner?” He grinned.

“Maybe,” He smiled broadly. “But I still reserve the right to boss you around about your health.” Will placed his arm lightly around Nico’s shoulder as they left the room. In his head Nico was jumping up down whooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skull t-shirt is not my idea, but I thought Nico would love it.  
> Here is the link.  
> http://www.pinterest.com/pin/419116309046558417/


	8. Clarity II ---- Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same again from Will's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I had so much fun with this I had to write both sides.)

When Nico put on the aviator jacket Will sighed at how the double breasted shape accentuated his slim shape.  That and his warmer skin tone with the angular planes of his now older face made Will’s heart liquefy into a puddle of goo.  _How could he not know how hot he was?_  

“I’ll pay you back for it.” Nico countered.

Will shook off his musing, “Sorry, it was free and the only rules the Stoll brothers have is don’t ask how and don’t bring it back.”  He blithely offered, “Tell you what, I’ll let you take me out to dinner as payment.” Actually he had paid dearly for the jacket promising them some vital pranking supplies once the infirmary was restocked, but it was worth it.  Especially since Nico was eyeing him so appreciatively. Will was floating at the thought of a whole dinner alone with Nico. He would have a whole evening to get up the courage to ask Nico out on a _date_.

“What? Um… You want to have dinner with me?”  Nico said doubtfully.

“Of course I do, you can be so dense. To spend time with you means more to me than any favor the Stroll brothers owe me. For gods sakes it is only a dinner date.”   _Oh Gods, did I just say date?_

Nico embarrassed, shook his head. Will was crushed, _he just doesn't like me_. 

“If you don’t want go to it is alright, I’ll keep my distance.  But you have to take the jacket” Will retorted glumly, hanging his head.  _I’m just a stupid, cowardly, healer. He could never like me_. 

He noticed the creeping chill and the cracking floors as he heard Nico coldly intone, “ ** _Who_ told you?** ” _Shit, he’s freaking out over anyone finding out he’s gay!  I’m an idiot, he’s from World War II era! He expects to be hated and ostracized if everyone knew!_

Will looked at Nico in panic at what Nico might do to himself in this mood.  _Shadow travel could still kill him!_  All thought of his own feelings was gone, he had to act quickly.  He grabbed Nico’s wrists and swiftly shouted. “NOBODY! NICO! LISTEN TO ME NICO! PLEASE! … I like you and I hoped you might like me too, Okay? Please don’t try to shadow travel or run away!” His voice was jagged and cracked.

Nico started shaking his head. Will was screaming in his own head, _Damn it Nico hear me, don’t leave! Thank the Gods this room is brightly lit._

Nico was still hyperventilating, but at least he did not struggle against Will’s hold.  “I’m alright” he gasped but he did not stop shaking his head. Will thought _, Please slow down, listen to me!_

He begged, “Please, Nico, calm down. Don’t panic. I was wrong to spring that on you.”  As Nico’s breathing became steady Will relaxed slightly. He cautiously let go of Nico’s wrists, relieved he was not running away. 

He deserved to know the whole truth, so he quietly added, “I just took a chance because…I could not live with regret of not asking you.”  Then Will drooped his head crumpled in his own grief.

Nico speaks tentatively.  “Oh…er….um…. yes… I mean, I do want to go to dinner. And the jacket is perfect. Thank you, Will.”

These words take a long time to reach Will.  When they do, he inflates so rapidly he feels bright as the sunrise.  Then even better Nico lets an endearing smile creeping over his blushing face.  Gods he is gorgeous.  Will allows himself to very gradually extent his hand to Nico’s cheek.  “Can I” he asks. 

“Yes,” He softly exhales.

His skin is so cool and velvety soft.  Nico’s eyes show bewilderment and yearning as their lips meet.  The current surprised him.  It was just like their first touch on half-blood hill. Nico looks like he doesn’t believe it. Will grins nodding yes and playfully winks. Then Nico gave him the most incredible smile he had ever seen or would ever see.  Inside his head he giggled like a teenage girl, _OMG! He really likes me!_

He drew Nico closer for a hug.  As the next kiss started the charge seemed to echo their new bond.  It was the absolutely magnificent. He sprinkled him with kisses interspersed with delighted laughter. 


	9. Epilogue --- Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally okay's one of Will's nicknames for him.

Finally escape from the infirmary!  Once outside Nico lifts his face, eyes closed, facing the sun in silent revelry.  It feels so good, Nico thinks back on how he went all “Gollum” in the sun just three days ago.

 It surprised him when Will glided up beside him. “What are you doing Solace?”

“Didn’t I tell you? I have 24 hours leave.  Chiron says I’m dead on my feet.”  Even with his tanned skin, he does look drawn with dark circles under his eyes.  Simultaneously, he is brimming with joy and he has a broad grin on his face. 

“What do you want to do now that you are released?” He asked.

“I was thinking of hunting down some monsters in the woods.” Nico added thinking about how much extra energy he has now.

“Sure, let’s go.” Will cheerfully intoned.

“You are not tagging along like I can’t take care of myself!” His anger flashed in an automatic reaction to his coddling.

“No, I’m not.” Will said simply and Nico was surprised that he actually believed him. He went on, “You know I’m no fighter. It is just that you should not be in the forest alone no matter how awesome your fighting skills are.  So, can I come and watch?”

Nico grinned and shrugged, “If you like, but don’t get in my way in a fight. And I need to pick up my sword.” Will bounds after him like a puppy.  _Damn chipper, hot, son of Apollo, I’m glad he wants to come along._ His heart begins to racing at the thought of being alone with _his boyfriend_.

The forest was still and quiet.  Nico supposed that since Gaea’s defeat a week ago, no monsters have been restocked, not that he cared. They chat about nothing in particular making their way deeper into the woods.  Will suggested a climb to the top of Zeus Fist to scan the forest and Nico quickly agreed.

Once at the top Will turned to face him instead of scanning the forest.  He spends several long moments devouring Nico with his sparkling eyes.  The intensity of his stare excites the skeletal butterflies in Nico’s stomach.  Will reaches for his waist mischievously saying “Actually, I brought you here for my own nefarious reasons.”

Nico’s face breaks into an evil grin as his eyes intensely scour Will’s radiant blue ones. He counters, “If you’re planning to take advantage of me, beware. I’m the one with a sword.”

“Promises, promises!”  Will laughs and leans over for a kiss. 

Nico smirks before raising his lips to the sweet taste of Will’s mouth.  His heart fills with yearning and he kisses back urgently.  Will teases his lips open and beings to enthusiastically explore.

Then he feels Will’s mouth move into a smile. Will leans back interrupting their kiss, “Why rush a good thing? We have two hours before dinner, _Dark Angel_.” 

Nico smiles at the new nickname, “Alright, you can use that one if you promise to keep kissing me like that, _Sunshine_.” 

“Deal!”

Will lowers himself to sit, drawing Nico down with him to avoid letting go.  They sit facing each other with Will legs laced under Nico’s raised knees.  Will’s arms envelop him and draw him close to resume kissing with gentle inexorable pressure.  It feels like home.  Like the home that he must have had with his mother and sister, not that he can really remember it and Nico delights in this unknown territory.  

~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support for my first story has been wonderful.  
> I really enjoyed writing this and may do a follow on story or an AU set around WWII. If you'd like more let me know.  
> Thank you,  
> Anne


End file.
